


Link's diary

by championinblue



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Diary, Gen, chapters are uber short, just click on entire work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championinblue/pseuds/championinblue
Summary: Every champion has one, so does Link.





	1. Daruk

1\. page

I started my mission today. The first objective is located at the Goron city at the volcanic mountain. I took my weapons, food, fire pants and horse and left. Solo missions like this are my favorite, it feels like a vacation. No need for small talk and I can be in charge of travel speed, rest stops and so on.  
When I left the castle I saw Zelda looking at me from the windows, she gave me that cold expression. Lately, I get those often. What does she see when she's looking at me? I fear it’s resentment. I feel for her tho. She lost a teacher and a mother, and she can’t wake her powers up to save the Hyrule, and now it’s on me. 

  
I crossed the fields and forest with no much problem. Some monsters here and there, but eh.  
I left my horse Eggshell at the stalls. It’s way too hot at the volcano for her, she would pass out and boil alive. But in stables, she is well-taken care off. I adore stable's people, they usually are so nice and it is so easy to entrust my horse to them.

  
I met Daruk before I reached the city. He is one huge Goron dude! He carries an equally impressive sword.  
He spotted me fighting off the monsters along the way. He was very impressed by my skills, despite me being so small and young. Praise I hear often. He invited me for a feast and I didn't refuse the food! I never do. Sometimes it feels like I am hungry all the time. I didn’t expect to eat rocks, but I ate the roast anyways and it was good!

  
Daruk's presence is warm and very easygoing and he seems the sweetest, and calmest of all the Gorons. I am used to them enthusiastically show off their strength, but not this one. He sat down with me and talked. He told me about his people, their lifestyle, monster activities, and adventures and fighting stuff, I told him some of mine. I mentioned how I focus to make ‘’time slow down’’. Then he mentioned that he started to write a training journal which, I gathered is more like a diary since he puts more like what happened that day not training program. He told me that it helped him to focus and makes his thoughts all sorted out. That sounds good, doesn’t it? So I am trying it too.

  
He kept saying he is simple, but I find him pretty fascinating, he is very curious and aware of the world around and he is built like a mountain too!  
I asked for him to spar with me to see how he handles combat and I must admit he made me sweat. Good!  
I learned he can summon force field around him that saved our asses when lava rain came down on us in the middle of sparring. At the end of the day, he started to call me a brother. I like that.

  
Feels like I gained a friend for life.

2.page

 

I took a look at the mecha beast Sheikah scientists dug up. It's a huge, terrifying lizard. These beasts are supposed to be semi-sentient and made to be a weapon, that has a force to damage Ganon. This beast and the three other at Zora’s, Rito and Gerudo will back me up facing the Calamity. Looking up at it in real life makes the upcoming war feel really real. It makes me nervous. I feel I won't sleep easy tonight.

  
My mission here is done for now. I have seen the potential pilot and the beast and today will continue this mission at Zora's domain. There I will see my childhood friend Mipha.  
For Goron one, I believe Zelda and King made the right choice.

  
See you soon, brother! I'll miss you!


	2. Mipha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link checks up on zoras

3.page

Eggshell was prancing around the fenced field when I arrived at the Woodland stable. I think she would have preferred to stay, than voyaging with me to Zora’s domain with octorock filled rivers next to road.

Something terrible happened. She took a heavy blast at the head with a rock aimed at me by one of them. The wind made my arrow miss the octorock and it spew it right on us. It was a mistake I will never make again. When I saw her head bleeding and I skipped a beat fearing her skull is crushed or brains damaged. Eggshell took it like a champ tho and continued to run. She’s a true warrior horse. I love her.

Once I was at Zora’s she got the care and got extra apples from me.

I met Mipha! She has changed since the last time I saw her, I was a kid then. I remember her being tall, intimidating and very amused by me. She healed my bruises the first time I met her. I remember how surprised I was for the first time seeing her healing powers. Since that moment I had a little crush on her. Now she looked small and cute. She’s even smaller than me! It’s weird being able to see the top of her head. She assured me my horse will be alright, and showed me around the place.

The architecture was as impressive as I remember, I like the big vast open spaces and luminous stone pillars, it feels safe and luxurious.  While we were walking around, her baby brother followed us and hid behind every pillar to be sneaky. I pretended I didn’t notice him, only time to time I suddenly turned around and asked ‘’Who’s there? A ninja?’’ he giggled quite loudly giving all the hiding locations. I kept walking and pretended I had lost all the hearing. I must do everything to successfully seal the Ganon, or children like him will die.

Mipha took me to the waterfall and that’s when I saw her swimming. Nothing of cute and small was there then. The speed was amazing and carried with such force! Water made breaking sounds against her body when she drove against the powerful stream, she shot up on the air by sheer inertia! She made an elegant swirl before landing down and calmly looking down at me from the top. That strength she possessed gave me goosebumps.

She carries a spear. Now I want to see it in action.

4\. page

Lynels are the hardest thing to kill.

Mipha told me about this dangerous monster on the hill, so I went to kill it. He shoots shock arrows, zoras die from that easily and I freaked out seeing Mipha following me. She refused to leave until it was too late. He spotted us and attacked.

I acted fast, all my instincts and reflexes went on the full drive. I must have looked impressive because after killing it I glanced back at Mipha and she was gawking at me. She looked so funny like that I tried to hold the laughter and it came out as an awkward snort. She noticed it, ngh...embarrassing.

After killing it we were so hyped up on adrenaline she dragged me up to a point on a cliff she liked to jump off down to a lake under it before Lynel appeared. Holly shit it’s high! 

It’s has a name ‘’Shatterback point'', cute… And then she suddenly jumped! She actually jumped! I was not letting this pass and did the same… fall was so long. While Mipha did all those fancy swirls and loops in the air I tried not to fall on my stomach, or break the spine, I dunno if Mipha can resurrect the dead. I should ask. That has the potential of a pretty dark story tho.

Once we got to coast she made me took off the shirt. She had noticed that I had a bruising on ribs and offered to heal it. It brought up the memories about being a kid again. It felt like her hands lingered on my skin longer than needed… But maybe I am just imagining things.

As I sat here I thought when did I last time had so much fun. Time with her has been surprisingly refreshing. At castle, the mood lately is gloomy and tense.

Later I asked about the beast Vah Ruta. She lit up and took me to it, all while describing the killing machine like it was the cutest puppy. She has so much love in her. I can see her piloting it already.

I spend afternoon drinking and eating with her family and people of the domain. I saw how they interact with her. Her brother was sitting in her lap showing me his stone figurines, while people were praising her and sharing stories about her. They all cherish Mipha so dearly, she is their little princess. 

I wonder how will they react for us to ask her to pilot the beast in a very dangerous mission, that could take her life. It feels like I am betraying them for some reason.


	3. Revali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link observes Revali.

5\. page

I think I know what I would sound like if I wasn’t keeping my tongue.

Like a Revali! That fucking bird!

He is the best archer I have ever seen and also the most arrogant one. He keeps boasting about being the best and it’s getting on my nerves.

I saw him at the archery competition and my ears were bleeding. „I am the best!... I am the best!”

But I like him and I know why.

He trains as much, as I do, he comes up with techniques, as I do and he is very skilled. I know how it is to be obsessed with fulfilling a goal. The only difference between him and me I don’t talk about that all the time! I am best and I know it. He? He doesn’t shut up about it! I can’t decide if he really is so in love with himself, or is it an insecurity.

He kinda hates my guts tho. He keeps insisting for me to competes with him. He provokes me into arguments about who’s better. And tells me I’m overrated.

Alright, I might play with him. I know how his mind works, he wants attention to a critique and a chance to prove his skills. All I have to do is not give him that.

I decided to be stoic and silent and not give into his bait. Just be blank. And It works! And it is so amusing to see him confused and frustrated. I feel childish acting like this, but it is satisfying. I think with me he finally gets tired of his own voice.

The only time I see him not to think about himself is when his own people are brought up. He wants to train kids and make others better too, that shows he cares about them.

I heard he will get his own training grounds. I am glad about that. I can’t wait to see him again and see on what he is ‘’secretly’’ working on. Why quotes? Because he says it’s secret and then he makes a proclamation an hour later to everyone, that he will make it possible to create an updraft!

Good luck with that! Truly. After all, you are supposed to join our ‘’save the world’’ team. Hope he won’t scream ‘’I am the best, fight me!’’ at Vah Medoh. The beast might shoot him instead of Ganon.


	4. Back at castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's mission has come to end and now he has gloomy moods.

Page 6

I am back from my mission and it feels …sad.

I was in such colorful places with warm, happy people, sun and nature everywhere plus the freedom and now I return to this grey stone castle, everything casting a shadow it feels like I have some dark glasses over my eyes making it dull again.

I am a bit tired of scientists and those spider bots running around the yard too. They haven’t taken the full control of guardians yet and so they are quite dangerous and unpredictable. Zelda still is ice cold to me and King is an ass to her, so nothing changed there. I gave them my report and went along with my day.

I wished they will ask me to go also to the desert city, so my trip is longer, but Zelda took upon it herself. Her chosen pilot is her mother’s friend Urbosa, she has a special bond with her too, so I understand why she was an exception

Still sucks. I wanted to ride the sand seals and I hear that Gerudo have an awesome bar. I haven’t had the chance to get in there since males are not allowed there, but I hoped by Zelda’s orders they would give me this one chance.

Page 7

A guardian tried to kill me today!!

I was making my fucking fish soup at the fireplace across the yard, where scientists study them when suddenly one of the machines woke up aimed at me with a red laser and started making that terrifying beeping noise, indicating it was charging up an attack. The scientist went in a full panic yelling me to run and waving arms, but I had no time for that, so I took my shield and once it shoots me I deflected the beam before it could throw me off the ground by force and shooting another one killing me. Once I deflected it the beam, it went right back at it. That made the guardian take the shot back and go all spazmic until it finally calmed down and went to sleep. Scientists were more frightened than me. Hard to tell, if for me, or for the spider bot. I had to do a report on why I had damaged the tech tho.

Funny how word spreads and the story changes mouth by mouth. By the evening I was hearing tales about me saving people from berserk guardian using only a pot lid! So stupid and hilarious, my shield was barely strong enough to not shatter under the laser, pot lid wouldn’t even slow it down.

King heard about it too. And he appointed me as the personal knight for his daughter. Oh joy… I bet Zelda is plotting to off me by the morning. But then again, perhaps, by spending time together she will hate me less? We both could use a friend here. It would be nice to have someone to power through this destiny thing together. I know how it is to have world’s weight on shoulders and having a duty given at birth too. Alright, I am excited now to see what will come out of my new role.


	5. Nightmares and hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a problem with king and embraces the champion team.

Page 8

I slept like shit again.

I had nightmares of King beating Zelda and yelling her she is a failure. She cried and I tried to tell him to leave her be, but my words had no impact, the voice was quiet and arms were numb. He ended up grabbing her and throwing off the bridge and me just staring at her body on the ground.

I hate this.

Since I became the personal knight I follow her around more and see her and King interact more too and it is hard to handle. He is such an asshole to her. He insults and scolds her and after all that he says he loves her. What the fuck? I can see she is struggling, everyone sees and she does it alone. Her own father telling everyone thinks she sucks isn’t the best strategy in my humble opinion. What does he want her to do? Praying till passing out doesn't work and she has no other instructions than that from anyone! No wonder Zelda is so gloomy and cold. 

He doesn’t hit her tho, but those words feel like that. I also don't defend her, I just kneel beside her and do nothing. Fuck...

I can't do anything than that when he's around, he would demote me and I rather stay as long as I can next to her than give my position to someone who can't handle it. I don't trust anyone to be able to save her against the enemies as I can. I wish I could her more support when we are alone, but she is avoiding me as best she can she want some space.

I better try to sleep. Tomorrow is inauguration day. I will meet all the champions again.

Fuck that King.

Page 9

Daruk is gold. My Goron brother made sure I get a ceremony for being the one who will fight the Ganon and assists Zelda ''Ceremony of legend''. I know he hates these ceremonies, but he saw I need them, it makes me feel like a real knight.

I got the ceremony. Zelda's voice was depressing and she was reluctant, but she did it! I feel very grateful.

We all got blue champion wear and did a picture together, It feels like we are a real team now. Looking at the picture with all of us in it gives me hope and such confidence. I feel like we can win...not can, we will! I will put that picture in a nice frame so I can look at it daily.

Revali mastered his move. It is impressive, he can fly off the ground now. He didn't stop challenging me tho. He hasn't changed in that and It still amuses me.

Urbosa's presence gives Zelda a boost of happiness. Maybe more time around her could improve Zelda's mental state and that would make all those praying sessions more effective?

Mipha is so cute next to us. She is so small. She still adores her elephant beast, Vah Ruta. She told me about how she now is roaming around the Vah Ruta and already learned to control it. That impressed and also frustrated Daruk, he apparently has trouble dealing with his own. Mipha's strategy was just to go in and explore until she gets it. I will go with Daruk to the mountain and shove him into Rudania so he does the same.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Gerudo and Zelda

Page 10

I like being a girl! I also like Urbosa and Gerudo!

So Zelda ran away from me to Gerudo, the one place I can't get into and also there is Urbosa. I pissed her off by following her and ignoring her orders to go back to castle. Sorry, Zelda, I have ordered from King to accompany you and I can't break that. 

I obviously couldn't get into the city, so I slept with seals outside the gates until Urbosa came out and gave me some clothes to use a disguise. She told me where to find her once I am in too. She kinda is rooting for me and Zelda to get along and that plays in my favor.

I look damn fine in the Gerudo wear! Some merchant even was eyeing me as I approached the gates I am a bit embarrassed to admit, but I might have swung my hips more than necessary walking pass him just for shits and giggles.

Going past the guards I was quite nervous, they had thrown me out of the city more than once, and I had suspicion next time they will drag me to some private  ''conversation'' behind the city.

Thankfully, being muscular themselves, the Gerudo guards didn't question why this small female had six pack and big biceps and they let me in!

Finally!

It's been so long since I wished to be there! I ran to Urbosa to say thank you and meet the princess. I changed back in Urbosa's room and found Zelda sleeping against her shoulder. She seems so exhausted from all of this. Then I saw Urbosa's powers. She snaps her fingers and lighting comes down hitting the enemy, or making a thunder, waking up Zelda, in this case.

Zelda didn't send me away, instead, she said she is going to bed and to meet her in the morning. So I spent the few precious hours here in this city in female disguise Urbosa told me where is the bar and the market.

I found the bar and got a bit too tipsy from few beers and met a bunch of interesting Gerudo women. They mostly talked about finding a man for breeding purposes and technicalities how to woo them.  Between them there was a jeweler, she said she owns a secret shop so afterward, we stumbled to it and she showed her enchanted necklaces, diadems, and earrings. She had a skeleton costume there too. She gave me amber earrings as a gift because ''such pretty girl deserves pretty things.'' It's so strange feels like people are more helpful and willing to give stuff for free because of ''cute'' looks. I will ask Urbosa to let me keep this wear.

Page 11

Something perfect happened.  Zelda got attacked and almost killed! No, no lemme tell you why it’s perfect! I saved her! She doesn’t see me as an insult, or an enemy, but as a friend now. Yes!

So in the morning after my bender at Gerudo she, of course, snuck out from Urbosa's room to get away from me, again! Apparently, she decided going back to the castle alone. That means crossing the damn dessert by herself. She didn't even tell Urbosa that because she knew it wouldn't be met with approval. Near the desert, there are the mountains where Yiga clan has settled their hideout and they are very thirsty for some Hylian royalty's head. But I guess my company for her is worse.

I noticed her leaving and followed her without giving her the notice. She is so tired of me, I feel bad.

She was halfway through when two Yiga assassins attacked. It took only a moment for me to get there and kill one, and scare the other away. 

Since then everything has changed. She started to open up to me and I learned she is quite friendly and dorky. 

 

Page 12

She made me eat a frog, raw!

I asked if I could cook it first but she insisted on eating it raw and then cooked and see what difference it makes. Aside from taste between a rubber and a cuckoo it gave me speed when it was cooked. I am shocked that I learned it only now!

I am a bit worried to become her test subject but excited to see what else she can offer me. She has such a huge knowledge of nature. When we go out now, she introduces and teaches me about plants and wildlife.

She showed me also her study. It was full of notes and books about potions, biology and Sheikah technology. I think I know an answer to her question she gave me the other day. It was raining on the way back and she was resting under a tree while I did a warm-up she told me about that she wonders sometimes what she would be if she had a choice. She would be, a scientist. She rather wants to study tech, magic and nature than praying in cold water and waiting for some magical lady, who takes forever to respond, until it will be too late.

She kinda has given up the hope, that praying will ever work, so now she pays more time with scientists and the guardians. I still hold a grudge to them by the way, but I rather have them on my side and giving a hard time my enemies than laying here. If Zelda and scientists can manage to control them fully, then with me and the champion team we have some decent size of the army and we could do even without the goddess's powers. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. The last entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's last entry

Page 13

I woke up with wet eyes, fast beating heart and gasping for air.

I tried to remember what I dreamed, that caused it and I did.

My friends where killed.

All champions and Zelda. Sliced and teared up by Ganon. The guts and blood spattered everywhere. I desperately tried to put them all together but with no success. Worms and dirt got into wounds. 

Fighting Ganon, my weapons where dull, my movements slow, I couldn’t save any of them. I remember red skies.

My friends decayed before me. I saw skin turning black and all the veins appeared defined blue on their faces, eyes white.

It's hard to breathe. I want someone alive next to me in bed to hug and calm down. Sometimes it sucks sleeping alone.

I fear the fight. I fear to lose. Everyone is counting on me and Zelda and she doesn’t have the sealing powers. I fear we all gonna die without them.

At least we have the beasts, that gives me small assurance, that they gonna be safe.  

 


End file.
